


Don't lick me, Don't bite me, Don't touch me, Ada wait!

by BrightestOfCrayons



Series: The journey back to reality. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Naruto, Resident evil (GameVerse.)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Biting, Bleeding, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Creepy Orochimaru, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eye Licking, Face Slapping, False alternate Universes, False alternate Universes for each pairing listed, Fear, Fluff, Groping, Infection, Multi, Nipple Licking, Not Wearing Underwear, Peeping, Sleep Groping, Slow Burn Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Survival Horror, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Violence, Violence, Weapons, Where did all these Hidans come from?, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after canon events of the Naruto movie: road to ninja, Obito/Tobi/Madara...You know what, we are just going to call him Pat in this summery.(Don't worry, i won't in the story.). So PAT now knows how well the orbs work, and decides to make more so that he can distract Naruto, and a hand full of other enemies with shiny alternate realities, and new, yet impossible ways to shatter them. This way Pat can capture all of the jinchuuriki without Naruto interfering. Of course, he plans to save Naruto for last.... Though, he doesn't expect some of his own men getting sucked into the false realities too, and neither did they....'Oh well, they are just pawns after all.' Or so Pat clearly thinks... </p><p>So i know what you are thinking.... Who will go where? </p><p>Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Kakuzu and Naruto are going to the resident evil (Gameverse.) Reality, around the same time of resident evil 2 and 3.</p><p>Sakura and Kisame are going to a Final fantasy Ix (Gameverse.) reality. (Hiatus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lick me, Don't bite me, Don't touch me, Ada wait!

**Author's Note:**

> So i had a weird ass dream last night, making up this entire story... And the dream itself i kept waking up from, but going right back into. so i thought to myself. ITS A DAMN SIGN. 
> 
> So i'm going to post it, and it will probably be epic. If not. ~Shrugs.~ Though this fic will be a series, with an unknown ending even to myself because when going back to sleep the last time during the night... I couldn't finish the dream, and it pissed me off the entire day because i wanted to know what happened. Oh well....but hell i can guess.

Gahhh, five hours of work has been deleted... X-x i hate you ipad! 

 

Fret not, i will be re typing this shit... I'm leaving the story up though, because it took me a crap load of time to put all the tags and stuff up there. 

 

Please check back later....~Weeps like a bitch.~ Ten thousand words.... Gone..


End file.
